


An Adoptive Life with a Nopon

by QuirkedMonado



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Hope you like this, Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition, this is a wholesome fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkedMonado/pseuds/QuirkedMonado
Summary: After the events of the war between Mechonis and Bionis, Shulk wished for a world where no gods came to be. Everyone could make their own decisions. For Riki, he comes up with a decision that may shock everyone, even Shulk himself and Riki's many, many Littlepons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An Adoptive Life with a Nopon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJWalker123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWalker123/gifts).



> Ayyyy, look at that, a non-crossover with Xenoblade Chronicles. Okay so, this is literally Definitive Edition post-game but with a twist and somewhat of an "alternate scene"? Correct me if I'm wrong on that. Also keep in mind that I will make up names for the unnamed children that Riki has just to alleviate any stress on people wanting to know what Riki named the rest of his children. Also this is a gift to a friend because they were wondering why fics like this didn't exist, so this is for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Riki prepares a home that even a Homs could live in, Oka notices and begins to get skeptical of what Riki is doing. What Oka doesn't know is that Riki is planning another adoption, however, it's unlike anything Oka has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, if you're reading this, you're on the first ever chapter. This is a wholesome fic and tbh I'm glad I'm writing this. Also, Shulk does not refer to Riki and Oka as "Dadapon" and "Mamapon", instead he refers to them as "Mumpon" and "Dadpon" because he claims to be too grown-up for those phrases despite the Littlepons using them.

"Riki! What with Hom-Hom sized house near ours?" It was Oka, Riki's wife. "You have explaining to do!" Riki got shocked a bit, almost close to stammering and stuttering. "Oka! See, thing is...Riki want to bring home someone. It surprise, to you and our many Littlepons! Riki think we need new sibling, and Riki got lot of Nopon to build Hom-Hom sized house!"

Oka immediately became skeptical. "Riki bringing home 'nother mouth to feed? You sure no trouble will not occur?" "Yes, wifeypon! Hubbypon promise he not cause trouble!" Riki responded, his arm-like ears flapping softly. "He? So it a male Nopon?" Oka questioned. "No no no, not Nopon! He not a Nopon." Riki tried to derail the conversation, but failed. "So it not Nopon? What he then? Hom-Hom? Bird people? ...Dinobeast?" Oka's voice immediately went serious. "Wifeypon, do not be silly! He is surprise, and ruining surprise would ruin happy day!" Riki's voice went into an excited tone as he hovered in the air. "Okay, but you best hope it not 'nother mouth to feed! Got enough Littlepons around!" Oka said sternly as Riki began to waddle quickly down the paths to the entrance of the village. "I'll be back, wifeypon!" "Just be careful, Riki! Monsters might eat you up on way there!" Oka called out, going back into the house. Her many Littlepons started asking questions, mainly asking where Riki went. "Dadapon's gone?" asked the smallest Littlepon, named Chibi. "Yes, but he said he bringing sibling home for you all. But it surprise on who it is..." Oka was still skeptical. She wouldn't think Riki would bring home another Nopon, or any other race for that matter. She went outside and was still looking at the house that was built next to Riki and Oka's. "It a Hom-Hom sized house...so he could be bringing home that one Hom-Hom we met before..." thought Oka. "No...Oka just being silly. It could be big Nopon."

After Riki travelled far and wide, including Guar Plain where all monsters wandered and attempted attacks on the poor Heropon, he finally caught up with Shulk, who was in the lab. "Yoo-hoo! Riki down here!" Riki hopped a bit to gain Shulk's attention, which Shulk happily returned upon hearing the Nopon's voice. "Riki? What are you doing here? I didn't know you'd be seeing me, I thought you were with your family. But it's so nice to see you again so suddenly." Shulk gently hugged the fluffy Nopon with no hesitation. "Riki have something to show you. Come with Riki to Frontier Village!" Riki announced, waddling off. "What does he have to show me?" thought Shulk. "Is he planning something that I don't know about?" Shulk had immediately followed Riki, much to his interest. "So, Riki, what's the thing you wanna show me?" Shulk questioned, his tone going to one of curiosity. "Riki cannot tell until we get there. But, Riki give Shulk a hint! There be many Littlepons for Shulk to meet." "Your children? So I get to meet every single one of your children, then?" Shulk gained a smile on his face. "Not just that, Shulk! Riki has 'nother thing planned!" Riki said excitedly. "We're almost there!"

As the two had finally made it to Frontier Village without a scratch, thanks to Shulk, the Nopon immediately took notice as they all cheered for Shulk's return. "Hom Hom is back!" "He returned! We celebrate with great joy!" "Happy happy, our friend back again!" 

Shulk let out a chuckle as he kneeled down to approach them. "Yeah, I'm back. Riki brought me here, apparently he has a surprise for me." One of the Nopon Villagers gasped. "Surprise? What Heropon Riki have as surprise? Can we see surprise?" "Hey, he won't spoil it so easily. I'll tell you when I get there, alright? Next time I see you all, I'll tell you." Shulk gave the villager a gentle head pat as he got up. "I'm off, but I'm sure I'll be back. If you want, meet me near the Sacred Altar or the Archaeology Level." All of the Nopon nodded, some even floating in glee. "Hom Hom be back soon!" "See you later! We wait for you!" "Goodbye for now! We wait here!" Riki immediately called out as he waved his arms and flapped his wing-like ears, "Shulk! Up here!" "Alright, give me a minute!" Shulk called back, walking the various bridges that led to Riki's House. However, as he finally made his way up, he noticed a giant Homs-sized house right next to Riki's. "Huh...is that what Riki wanted to show me?" Shulk thought, examining the size and width of the home. "Hey, Riki, what's with the house?" Shulk asked, Riki hovering over to Shulk to cover his mouth with one of his wing-like ears. "Shhhh! Hom Hom must not spoil surprise." "I was only asking..." Shulk muttered, his voice a bit muffled. "Riki know, but there reason why Hom Hom brought here." Riki gave off a gentle smile as he opened the door to the home. Shulk's eyes lit up like one of the trees in the Satorl Marsh at night, glowing with a blue tone. "Whoa...is this...my home now?" "Riki give new Homspon a home next to siblings!" Riki chuckled, doing his happy dance. "Wait, siblings? Y-You mean I'm...?" Shulk's eyes immediately tried to tear up, but he fought them back. "Yes...Riki was wanting to do this for loooooong time. But, wifeypon kept getting skeptical of what Riki trying to do...Riki had to keep things secret until friend Shulk came to village. Now Shulk is son to Riki!" Shulk could barely hold back anymore, as he picked up Riki and gently gave the peachy-orange hued Nopon a hug as tears from his blue eyes slowly rained down. "You really wanted to do this? But...why?" Shulk wondered, wiping his eyes. He didn't want Riki to think he was upset. "...Riki heard your story from other Nopon. Tragic and sad, made Riki cry and go boo hoo at it. Riki thought it be best to have you with family, and new siblings! New chapter in story!" Riki hovered a bit off the floor. "Riki want Shulk to have better life!"

"...Thank you, Riki." Shulk muttered with a gentle smile to his teary eyed face, much to Riki's happiness. "Shulk go meet siblings! They playing outside!" Riki pointed Shulk to his house, which Shulk happily walked over. "Oh! Dadapon brought Hom Hom!" squeaked Chibi, the smallest littlepon. "Go tell Mamapon!" Nene, one of the pink hued littlepons, had immediately got Oka's attention. "Mamapon, Mamapon! Dadapon home, and he brought Hom Hom!" Nene chirped, her happiness showing in a little dance she performed in front of Oka. "He brought Hom Hom? I must see Hom Hom for myself!" Oka immediately went outside, and much to her shock, was Shulk standing right nearby. "Shulk? Riki bring Shulk to village?" Oka questioned, which Shulk heard her voice. "Oh! You must be my...Mumpon?" Shulk asked shyly, causing Oka to gasp. He thought that calling them like how the littlepons call them would be too immature. "Sorry, I'd use the same terminology as my siblings but...I felt like I'd be a bit too much like a child." "Did Shulk just call Oka as...mumpon?" Oka was shocked and immediately turned to Riki. "What hubbypon just do?!" "Wifeypon, listen to Riki! Riki figured how adoption works, and Riki adopted Hom Hom as own! He old enough to feed himself, not 'nother mouth to feed, just like Riki promised!" Riki explained, much to Oka's chagrin, causing her to sigh heavily. "Okay, okay, wifeypon get the point. Oka will provide Shulk with food should new Homspon son need anything!" Oka gave a proud stance, smiling. "Hey, um, Mumpon? Mind if I play with my siblings for a bit?" Shulk asked. "Yes! Yes yes yes! Shulk must play with siblings to build bond and trust!" Oka nodded. "Riki and I leave you to play!" Both the two Nopon entered their own home, Shulk facing the various littlepon. "Alright, who wants to play Nopons and Dinobeasts?" Shulk asked them. "I'll be the dinobeast, and I'll pretend to run after you. It's like a game of tag. If I "eat" you, you're out." "That sound scary, brotherpon!" squeaked a yellow littlepon, named Daisy. "Oh no no no, I'm not gonna actually do that. I'm gonna gently poke you. See, watch." Shulk gently poked Daisy in her belly. "See? It's alright. Nothing to be afraid of." Daisy immediately tried to run. "Brotherpon can't catch us!" said the littlepon, scattering about. "Not if I get you all first!" Shulk chuckled, letting off a playful roar that attempted to sound like a Telethia.

Riki and Oka were staring out the window, seeing their new son and his siblings playing. "Wifeypon. Riki only worried about one thing. What if other Nopon make fun of our new Homspon son? Riki worry that even with sword thingy, he still get hurt!" "Oh, hubbypon, you worry much more than other Nopon! Shulk will be just fine! You did say he fend for himself, did you not?" Oka chuckled slightly. "Yeah...Riki did say that." Riki sighed, knowing his wife was correct. "Riki need to stop worrying about everything and just appreciate finer things!" "Yes, you must do so! For it will help our positivity!" Oka nods.

"Goodness...you littlepon are so...fast!" Shulk huffed, trying to catch his breath as he was running after them. "Brotherpon look tired!" "Brotherpon deserve rest!" "Brotherpon need sleepy sleep!" All of his siblings showed concerns and worries, much to Shulk's assurance. "I'll go rest soon...I'm just catching my breath!" Shulk immediately looked up at the sky, it was dark and starry out. "Have we been playing for so long that I didn't know it was nighttime?!" Shulk thought, much to his shock. "Littlepon! Homspon! It bedtime!" Oka called out. "Awwwww...!" complained the littlepon, and surprisingly, Shulk as well. "Can we play more tomorrow, Mamapon?" asked Chibi, showing signs of drowsiness as he yawned. "Of course, you can play with new brotherpon tomorrow as much as you want!" Oka smiled, leading each littlepon into the house. "Shulk, need me or hubbypon to get you ready for sleep?" "No thanks, I'm sure I can manage, but thank you, Mumpon." Shulk smiled, walking into his new home. His bed was made of the softest material, and there lay on the pillow, a cuddly and soft Nopon toy. On a shelf, there was cozy pajamas that were laced together with red and blue fabrics, suited for a Homs. "Seems Riki had it all planned out for me...even his wife sewed these pajamas so beautifully and this toy seems to be..." Shulk saw a gift tag on one of the ears of the toy. "...Nene's? Guess she's trying to be all grown up as she declares to Riki and Oka..."

Shulk had gotten his new pajamas on and started getting into bed, covering himself with the provided blanket. "Well...I must sleep. Otherwise Mumpon's gonna ask me why I'm not sleeping..." He shut off the lamp on his new nightstand and immediately began to sleep, clutching the Nopon soft toy near him as a smile showed its way onto his face. 

"Maybe this new life isn't as bad as I thought it would be..."


End file.
